Brothers in Magic
by pikachumomma
Summary: Magic decided that her two favorite wizards needed family so she made them brothers.  established HP/LM
1. Chapter 1

On the early morning of July 31st just after the clock struck midnight a young man with unruly black locks was tossing and turning on his small bed. He was dreaming, or rather he was receiving visions of another who looked quite similar to him. The young man recognized him from the dairy of his second year. The visions showed suffering and pain, triumphant and defeat. What the man didn't know was that a pale snake like man was also receiving visions of past sufferings and the like. When the two men were caught up to the present memories of other's life, they both whispered into the still night, "No brother of mine shall suffer." Another voice, almost ethereal whispered, "_And so shall ye be, brothers of magic, sons of_ magic."

A golden light encompassed them, changing their bodies erasing the scars, malnourishment and any lingering pain giving them stronger human bodies of similar stature to each other. Both of them would be standing at 6'2" now with wavy black hair although the younger of the two had slight more wild hair while the older still had his red eyes although a hint of emerald could be found near his pupil. The older one did have a few wrinkles denoting the fact that has lived longer other than that they were both lean with muscle with unblemished tan skin. When morning dawns The Savior of the Wizarding World and the Dark Lord of the Wizard World will find quite a shocking surprise concerning themselves. Mwhahahahahaha.

"LUCIUS!" Voldemort screamed. When he had woken up this morning, he was confused over the dreams or memories that he had over the Potter brat, or well his younger brother if his memory served correct. It seems that Potter and he had similar if different upbringings, but apparently it was enough for magic to make them brothers and was also fond of them. Which brings up more questions but currently that was no concern until he figured out why he now looked like he did when he was twenty-five with a larger magical core.

"Yes my lord?" Lucius asked as he opened the door to his Lord's chamber bowing before standing up letting his mask slip as a gasp made its way through lips.

"What happened?" Voldemort asked angrily although he felt as if he shouldn't harm Lucius. That if he did his brother would be furious him. Why would he be worried about that? He has never been concerned before.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled at Lucius. As Lucius felt the overwhelming pain and burning Voldemort grinned viciously before he felt an anger that wasn't his and it over-ruled his senses and was in pain, blinding pain as he fell to ground shaking and gripping his hair before he was able to cancel the spell on Lucius. Thirty seconds later the full body pain finally left and he was left gasping on ground not noticing that there was another in the room holding Lucius in his arms pressing soft kisses to the long blond hair.

Finally regaining his senses Voldemort looked up from his spot on the floor to see another man looking eerily similar to his self holding Lucius.

"So Potter, care to explain why you and I look similar? As well as how you are here? In my rooms? Holding my second as if something precious?" Voldemort sneered at the last bit.

Harry looked up from his still slightly shaking bonded to look at his older brother?

"Riddle, I can only assume that magic has deemed us as family. I'm here because I felt my bonded in horrible pain. Hopefully when I said bonded, you can draw the correct assumptions plus you should have seen my memories of the bonding since we were exchanging memories," Harry growled still angry at the fact that his beloved was hurt.

"What do you mean magic deemed us family?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes, glaring at Harry.

"It means that upon my inheritance, magic decided that we shouldn't be enemies working towards destroying each other and our world but rather working together to bring back magic to her full strength," Harry explained running his fingers through Lucius's hair long hair causing his bonded to finally relax.

"And how would you know this?" Voldemort demanded watching his brother care for his bonded with a small hint of jealously.

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," Voldemort sneered.

"Yes, she had been speaking to me since my first year. She told me that she tried to speak to you as well but your heart was already closed to hear her. But you were still one of her favorites just like me," Harry explain smiling slightly when Lucius straighten up pulling from Harry's arm to stand but Harry stood up faster and helped his beloved to his feet.

"You said magic yet you speak of Hogwarts," Voldemort asked curiously still with a hint of jealously at watching his now little brother with someone else. He had wished for a brother, for a family and now that he had been granted he couldn't even to keep him to his self.

"Hogwarts has the most concentrated magic that magic, herself could take form and speak but it is all around us just not as strong. I've been working on journal to communicate with her but it takes quite a bit of magic, so yeah," Harry trailed off looking sheepish and smiling slightly at his beloved's eye rolling.

"Harry, while its nice to see you grew taller, care to explain why you look like a twin to my Lord?" Lucius asked cautiously. He knew Harry would defend him, but this was still his Lord.

"Magic wished it and we already looked similar beforehand," Harry shrugged, "Lucius would you mind giving my older brother and I a moment? We can meet you in his study?"

Lucius looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it and simply nodded to his bonded and a slight bow to his Lord before leaving the room.

The two brothers stared at each other for several moments processing everything before they both moved in sync to embrace each in a hug saying nothing but hugging each other tightly. A few moments later they broke away and Voldemort asks rather stonily, "Why is it that I finally have a younger brother, he is already bonded?"

Grinning Harry answered, "Love at first sight?"

Voldemort just stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Right, we felt a connection in my second year and we have been secretly exchanging letters and this past school during the winter break we bonded. Funnily enough the older I became the more dominate I became," Harry explained with a rather smug smile.

"I do not want to know your sex life brother, were you planning to turn my second against me?" Voldemort asked hoping for the first time that a family member wouldn't let him down. It was a strange feeling.

"No in fact after my birthday, Lucius was going to ask an audience for me. But this works rather well too," Harry told him.

Voldemort felt relieved and smiled. His little brother was going to join him anyways. It was weird this happiness that was surrounding him.

"So what are we going to do about Dumbledore?" Harry asked with a malicious smile.

Voldemort felt for the first time truly happy and returned the smile ten-fold thinking_, Watch out Dumbledore. Your time has come!_

AN – so whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm, I've missed you beloved," Harry murmured kissing Lucius's neck as his hands were busy caressing Lucius's pale smooth chest.

"I've missed you as well," Lucius gasped as Harry suck on a sensitive spot behind his ear grasping Harry's slightly more tamed hair.

BAM!

Startled both men jump while Lucius pulled the blankets to cover himself, Harry had spun around and placed himself in front of his love ready to protect when he noticed that it was only his brother standing in the doorway with a book in hands looking bewildered. Harry would have bought it if it wasn't for the fact that a tiny smirk was trying to make its way on Voldemort's mouth.

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked politely, "Yes Brother dear?"

"I was simply reading this book that you recommended earlier, Understanding Your Magic: Getting in Touch with Your Core and wanted your opinion on the author's logic and fact since I would assume that you are actually in touch with your core since you are able to speak to Magic herself," Voldemort explained rather seriously with a thoughtful expression.

Harry himself had both eyebrows disappearing behind his fringe mouth slack as he stared at his brother, "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"And you want to discuss right now even though I was in the middle of something," Harry asked.

"Well I guess, we don't have to but I thought since you understood the material and it is something that I don't quite get, I figured you could help me with it since you know being family and all," Voldemort explained looking down and lost. While Voldemort knew he could understand the material, he wanted more time with his only brother and especially didn't want his brother to be having coitus. So if it meant that he had to act, then he would.

Harry was still part Gryffindor and the depressed look on his older brother's face, made his heart tighten. He knew that Voldemort was most likely using this as a ploy to be with him and not Lucius but his brother was an excellent actor.

Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking back at his beloved with a questioning look and he got a resigned nod. Lucius understood, while not happy but understood that it was still his Lord.

"Fine," Harry said climbing off the bed and slipped on his sleep pants and bending down to lavish a loving kiss upon Lucius waiting mouth, caressing Lucius's cheek once before standing and following his brother out the door not seeing the smirking expression on Voldemort's face.

Later that day when Harry was finally able to slink away he found his beloved in the library lounging in front of the fire reading a book. Walking up to Lucius leaned down to kiss him. Lucius pulled him down on top and deepened the kiss moaning when Harry's hand slipped under his shirt caressing his sides.

Lucius slipped a hand into Harry's pants gripping Harry's butt pulling him closer when they heard footsteps coming closer. Groaning Harry dropped his forehead to Lucius's and whispered, "If he wasn't be brother now, I would destroy him. When will our little cottage be done?"

"In a month love," Lucius answered softly. They were having a three story cottage being built in the mountains with a pool and hot tub as well.

"Harry, I have a new idea for Dumbledore," Voldemort said walking up to the couch.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have tentative plans drawn up, come with me and we can go over them," Voldemort politely commanded.

Harry and Lucius both sighed and Lucius spoke, "Might as well Harry, I need to go over some papers from Gringotts anyways."

A quick kiss later and Harry and Voldemort left the library and Lucius flooed back to his manor.

It was three days later found Harry and Lucius hiding trying to get some alone time and hopefully some loving since Voldemort hasn't left Harry alone since that fateful night of Magic making them brothers.

"I can't handle this Lucius! We haven't been able to have some hot sex since beginning of summer break! I knew I should have tricked that Bumbling Fool and just gone home with you!" Harry ranted pulling his hair.

Lucius grabbed both of Harry's hands and said, "I know love, but at least now he can't track you and the novelty should wear off."

"It won't! You know how bloody obsessive he is," Harry exclaimed.

"True, but we can't exactly tell him no, now can we?" Lucius asked sarcastically. Lack of sex and cuddling was getting to him as well.

"I almost want to buy him a hooker for the night just so we can have at least one night together," Harry joked.

"He wouldn't go for that love and you know it," Lucius chastised running his long fingers through silky locks.

"Too bad there wasn't another who wanted to shag him," Harry said relaxing into his bonded's touch.

They fell into a minute or so of silence before an idea came to Lucius.

"Love, Severus used to have a crush on the Dark Lord before he had disappeared and now that his looks have returned maybe we can get those two hook up?" Lucius explained cautiously. While Harry was his bond, he knew he needed to tread carefully since Harry would defend his brother even if the brother was being a prat.

Harry's eye opened and stared at Lucius for a bit, before a huge devious grin appeared.

"You my Lucius are wonderfully brilliant, we'll contact Severus in a bit, I wish to ravish you and mark your wonderfully smooth skin," Harry said huskily diving for a bit of exposed skin sucking and biting hard leaving a beautiful hickey.

"Ah Harry there you! I've been this book on warding and its practical usage on the battle field, I would like your opinion on some of the topics," Voldemort stated strolling into the room smirking when he noticed the defeated postures. He heard Harry whisper something like, "Get Severus."

Frowning slightly at that why would Harry need Severus? He was determined that when Severus came he would do his hardest to keep Severus away. It was bad enough that Lucius took his brother away.

Lucius excused himself quickly made his way to the fireplace to floo home. Once in his office, Lucius took out a sheet of parchment and quickly jotted down a note.

_Severus, _

_My friend when are in dire need of your assistance._

_Lucius_

Quickly sending his note to his best friend, Lucius lightly stepped (stomped) his way towards his bathroom to take care of his slight problem, feeling slightly guilty that his beloved wouldn't get the chance to do the same.

AN – mwhahaha poor Lucius and Harry.

Thank you to all of you who alerted and favorite this story. Thank you also to those who reviewed: Rainbow2007, Oharu chicken, Yami Tenno 3, SeverusDmitri18, entarotassader, and leobutler


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was in his kitchen enjoying a nice of tea when Lucius's hawk landed gracefully on the table next to him with a short message. After reading the note Severus frowned. Lucius rarely needed his help and if it was a truly dire situation Lucius wouldn't have used 'my friend'. So that must mean that he needed his help with the brat. Not that Severus hated Harry anymore but it was more like a fond nickname for a friend or perhaps a little brother. Standing Severus made his way over the fireplace to floo over to Lucius's place.

Stepping out of the floo, Severus glanced around the room looking for Lucius or Harry. Not seeing either, he quickly made his way to Lucius's study where he found Lucius looking perfectly pose, perhaps too perfectly posed. There was tenseness in Lucius's body that hasn't been there since Harry and he started dating and then bonded. That was very worrisome.

"Lucius? Is everything all right?" Severus asked calmly, worried that Lucius would snap.

Lucius turned to look at his friend and instantly the façade fell and Lucius ranted, "No I'm not okay! Do you want to know why?" Lucius didn't even pause to give Severus a chance to speak, "I haven't had sex! Do you want to know why I haven't had sex? Because Harry and I thought it would be a wise idea that he should go to the Dursly's like normal to avoid suspicions and what do we get in return? A Dark Lord turned Brother to The Boy Who Lived! Not only that but the Dark Lord regained his looks and sanity and has an Older Brother Complex I swear! He won't let Harry and I have time together! I need Harry and Harry needs me but the Dark Lord won't let us each other! I miss Harry and his crazy love for cuddles! I miss those Severus! I miss even taking a bath with him! But he or I can't really do anything since it's the Dark Lord," the last part came out as a sigh as Lucius collapsed into his chair with one hand propping his head up while the other hangs loose.

Severus was fighting to keep his face blank, it was rather hilarious to see his friend get so work up about not having his personal time with his bonded. He knew Harry had been good for Lucius and vice versa.

"And what do you propose I do about it?" Severus asked struggling to keep his amusement out of his voice.

"Seduce the bloody bastard or keep him entertain for a couple of hours a day," Lucius answered looking up at with deadly serious gaze.

Severus blanched. Seduce the snake lord? Severus couldn't complain too much about looks since he knew he wasn't that great looking but he did draw the line at bestiality. The dark lord didn't even have a nose, granted he a one big enough for two people but still! Wait what else did Lucius say? Keep him occupied? Now that he could do hopefully.

"And why would I help you and the brat?" Severus asked even though dozen of plans were racing through his mind.

"Because that brat before he was dragged away in the desperate voice and look said, 'Get Severus'."

"So I'm only a tool a last resort tool?" Severus questioned silkily. He knew that he was their first choice but seeing his best friend so undone was amusing.

"No Severus you are not a tool! You know that! You know how much Harry looks up to you. Even more than his godfather," Lucius said no pleading.

Severus smiled a bit at that. During Harry's first year, Severus had been looking a James miniature but the mind was almost completely Slytherin and devious. It was after a month of observing and torturing Harry that Severus noticed that Harry a perfect mask hiding an intelligent mind.

*flashback*

_Severus had just assigned an in-class essay due at the end of the class on yesterday's potion. For the past couple of essays it seemed as if there was a few cheaters and he was going to smoke them out with this assignment. At the end of the class Severus had collected the parchments and dismissed the class. Grading the assignments he was shocked to read a well written essay with perfect explanations and descriptions as well references to other potions as well. Frowning he looked to see who wrote the paper and blanched when he saw Harry's name. He had made sure to split the Golden Trio before the assignment so they couldn't copy each other. Swiftly standing, Severus went to go find Harry at once for an explanation. As it was a free period, it took some time but he eventually found Harry out by the lake up in a tree napping._

"_Potter." Severus said out loud startling the napping boy out of tree. He was going spell the boy to fall softly but Harry landed the gracefulness of a feline and stood to greet him._

"_Professor Snape," Harry replied with incline of his head._

_Hmmm Harry was different without his friends._

"_Your essay in class," Severus stopped with he saw Harry pale before straightening his shoulders, "It differs from your normal assignments. May I ask why?"_

_He was even more shocked when he saw Harry actually thinking about his answer. Waiting patiently Severus finally got the answer but not the one he was expecting._

"_People expect me to behave in a certain way, just like you are expected to sir."_

_Severus was floored but quickly regained his composure and said, "Perhaps detentions every other day would benefit you?"_

_He watched Harry gaped and a look of pure happiness shone through before his mask was back and answered, "Alternating half Saturday detentions as well?"_

"_That would be acceptable."_

"_I look forward to being cheeky sir," Harry answered with a wave as he walked away._

_Smiling Severus called out, "Detention tonight Potter!"_

*End Flashback*

Since then they kept up the appearance during the day but during detentions it was different some nights it was like father/son bonding other nights it was more like they were brothers and recently it had even been like friends like Lucius and him. As matter of fact the three of them 'hung out' quite a bit and never once did they make Severus feel a third wheel. Something he was grateful for hence why he was going to help them even if he did a bit of teasing to Lucius first.

"I will help you Lucius on one condition first," Severus replied with a smirk.

"What is it?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"Harry must make me a different cake weekly for three months," Severus told him thinking of all of the cake he would be savoring.

Lucius didn't even hesitate, "Deal."

Severus grinned this was going to be easy but difficult at least there would be cake.

AN – Severus wasn't really paying that much attention to Lucius's rant therefore he didn't hear the part about Voldemort's new looks and boy is he going to be shocked ;) Also if there is a way you want Severus to seduce Voldemort let me know! Also let me know what you thought!

Thank you to all of you have alerted/ favorite and Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Thank you candy canes for: Valinda Blade, kimmie837, kaley the vampire lover, LIGHTNSHADOWS, Snape'sPurpleFanta, bookwormqueen7, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, Oharu chicken, Janelly Slytherin, Haunt of twilight, SeverusDmitri18, WyrdSmith, iHeartYaoi123, Rainbow2007, and leobutler.


	4. Chapter 4

AN – Rating has changed to M.

It was dinner time when Lucius and Severus arrived at their Lord's manor. Lucius led the way to where they would be dinning not surprised that Harry and Voldemort were not present yet.

"Mippy!" Lucius called out. A soft pop and female house-elf stood before them.

"Yes, Master Lucius?" She asked.

"Where are the Lords currently?" Lucius questioned glancing down at the house-elf.

"They be on their way sir," with that being said Mippy popped out of the room just before Voldemort and Harry entered.

Severus watched curiously as two men just barely taller than Lucius and himself came walking into the room. They were very similar although the younger had more of a boyish charm whereas the older one seemed more distinguished but they both radiated power in fact if Severus concentrated hard enough he could see them glowing with power. The younger one was wearing slacks, shirt and a vest but the older one was wearing a dark red almost black robe open showing a black shirt underneath with black pants. Severus could that the man was fit and strong. While Severus could agree that the younger one was definitely sexy and appealing but the happy grin threw him off whereas the older one's smirk had brought the blood rushing to his loins and Severus was thankful for his robes.

"Lucius!" The younger called out despites the older one's ramblings about proper etiquette and ran to Lucius and picked his friend up and brought him into a passionate kiss that brought a faint blush to Severus's pale cheeks, wondering why Lucius was kissing this stranger before it dawned on him that Harry came into an inheritance and that meant looking towards the other man now and saw the red eyes gleaming. His blush came back fully as he made the connection that the older man was his Lord.

"Harry you just saw Lucius this morning, there is no need to man-handle him," Voldemort chastised glaring at Lucius.

Severus watched as Harry let his bonded go but kept him tight against his chest. Harry let out a snort and glanced over to Severus letting a plotting smirk creep onto his face but his eyes Severus noticed had thankfulness and relief shinning through.

"Severus! I'm happy that you could make it. Shall we start on the wonderfully meal prepared for us?" Harry asked but to Severus ears it sound more like a command phrased a question so as not to upset Voldemort.

"Of course dear brother," Voldemort replied sitting down at the head of the table while Harry led Lucius to the second chair the right and helped him sit before seating himself in the first spot on the right.

Severus was still in shock and lust that Voldemort had regained his looks, no this wasn't the body that Severus remembered before that fateful night even though that body had been sexy as well, no this was a new and improved body a drool worthy, risk a crucio to ask if you could feel body. This one had more muscle and a healthier color as well a friendlier approach although now looking closer at Voldemort's eyes he noticed a hint of Harry's green in them. It just made it all the more appealing. It was a subtle stinging hex that brought Severus out of his musings and sat down on the left across from Harry.

"Severus what brings you to my home?" Voldemort questioned eyeing the potion master is distrust. He was just here to take more time away from his brother. Although seeing the potion master for the first since his looks and sanity returned he noticed that Severus's eye seemed fathomless even though his wardrobe has hidden Severus's body Voldemort could see that Severus body would be fit and lean and would be perfect for bending over a desk. Voldemort's thoughts paused there in confusion and lust. Why would he be fantasizing over Severus? He had no need for such ludacris activities, neither does his brother. Turning way from Severus to glare at Lucius who was being fed by his little brother, making such a normal activities seem risqué with licking the fork as such with his tongue and soon Voldemort's mind began to wonder to Severus's tongue licking his shaft.

"I had stopped by for tea with Lucius when he told me that Harry and himself had issued an invitation to dine with them as well as with you my Lord," Severus answered breaking him out of daydream.

Damn, Voldemort thought this was not good. Twice in a few minutes his mind had wandered off to baser desires. Hmm, now it gives me another excuse to stay with Harry, so not only to keep Lucius and Severus away from Harry but also so his mind could not be tempted with lecherous thoughts of pounding into the potion master causing to Severus ejaculate into one of precious cauldrons.

"Severus is our friend and we have neglected him lately," Harry stated bringing Voldemort attention onto himself.

Severus had been for the most subtly glaring at Lucius for not mentioning their Lord's new looks as well as for the hex and stealing glancing at the handsome man imagining him thrusting into him bringing him close but denying him the pleasure of releasing. Straightening Severus valiantly tried push his lust back.

"Nonsense Harry, you two were recently bonded and I had anticipated on being alone for bit," Severus replied watching those mostly ruby eyes narrow in displeasure at the word bonded.

"You are still our friend Severus and I have missed our conversations," Harry replied after sipping some of his drink while his hand stroked Lucius thigh causing his bonded close his eyes in pleasure.

Severus noticed Voldemort's lips form into a slight sneer and wondered just what exactly was his problem. Shouldn't he be happy for his 'brother'?

Voldemort had been displeased to be reminded that his foolish brother had bonded to Lucius. Harry was suppose to his family yet Harry already had another family before him, but the anger that overcame him when Harry and Severus were chatting like old buddies was confusing. Who was he angry at? His brother for having friends? Severus for being with his brother longer so that were comfortable with each other? Harry for stealing Severus's attention from him? Now that last one made him pause, why would he want Severus's attention?

Since it was near the end of the dinner, Voldemort stood up and said, "Harry we must finish planning Dumbledore's demise," and left in a brisk fashion allowing the door to slam shut.

Sighing, Harry stood from the table and leant down to cup Lucius smooth cheek and brought their lips together in loving kiss pulling back a little Harry stared into Lucius's eyes brushing an errant lock of hair away from Lucius's face he was about to say something when Voldemort appear at the doors demanding that Harry hurry up.

Sighing, Harry kissed Lucius's forehead and whispered, "I love you, my angel," and stalked to the doors hissing his displeasure where Voldemort was waiting slightly smirking.

Severus could see the triumphant look in Voldemort's eyes before following Harry out the door. He also could have sworn the Lucius whined a bit when Harry had to walk away.

"See!" Lucius hissed once he was sure Voldemort was gone glaring as dessert appeared on the table as it was Harry's favorite, brownies and ice cream.

"Why didn't you tell me about our Lord's looks?" Severus countered taking a bite of his ice cream.

"I did, you just weren't listening again!" Lucius yelled in frustration. While it had been nice it finally have Harry attention back on him, it left him wanting more. He missed the doting the Harry gave him with the dopey love look that had been present at dinner.

"So what are you going to do?" Lucius asked once he calmed down picking at his brownie.

"Oh I am definitely going to seduce him now," Severus answered with lustful look and Lucius could only hope it was soon he miss his Harry.

AN – So what did you think? And hopefully your holiday was awesome!

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Thank you: Thana Bielefield, shebajay, Oharu chicken, Janelly Slytherin, Snape'sPurpleFanta, WyrdSmith, Windseeker2305, leobutler, Lolita-Girl-765, mizzrazz72, Rainbow2007, and Lily887787


	5. Chapter 5

"So basically we are going to fool the old goat? That's the master plan?" Harry asked skeptical looking over the plans for the final which won't really be a battle more like a mock duel to give Dumbles a cruel hope.

"Yes! Genius isn't it?" Voldemort crowed pleased with his simple strategy. His complicated plans always fail whether his little brother was involved or not.

"It should work. So when are we going to do this?" Harry inquired leaning back in his spacious leather chair.

"I was thinking that this would be a wonderful Halloween Surprise, don't you?" Voldemort questioned leaning forward on his desk, forearms flat against the desk with his fingers intertwined a grin threatening to break loose. With his brother they would be able to crush their enemy and see him driven before them.

Two sharp knocks were heard and Voldemort bid them to come in. When the door opened it revealed Lucius dressed smartly in dark gray slacks and light green shirt along with a leather vest and Severus, but it didn't look like Severus. This Severus had clean and shiny hair pulled back into a simple half tail while wearing a new robe that fit his lithe form in a dark emerald green with little black snakes along the hem with two silver clasps connecting the front together showing off a silky black shirt and slacks. His fingers weren't stained. He was looking gorgeous.

The two brothers' mouth dropped one in awe and lust and the other in shock. Harry was first to recover and commented, "Wow Sev, you looked great. Did Lucius take you out on a shopping trip?"

Lucius smirked at his bonded and said, "Well darling, I needed a new vest and Severus here was complaining that his wardrobe consisted of nothing but teaching robes for those ungrateful whelps."

"I see. I thought your vest looked new. Come close love so I can get a better look at it," Harry replied with a leer and his eyes were glazed over in lust.

Lucius grinned and stalked forward and slid onto Harry lap, calmly waiting for Harry's opinion. Harry ran his hands down the front of the vest feeling the light muscles and firm stomach before running his across Lucius's back feeling the muscles move in accordance to his touch. Teasingly he ran his hands down his beloved's back to his ass and groped saying, "Mmmm, I think I approve of this purchase. How does it look with ivory?"

"You'll have to find out yourself, but I do say it looks satisfactory," Lucius purred resting his hands on Harry shoulder playing with his hair.

Harry leaned forward and capture those irresistible lips in his own biting the lower lip before releasing and relaxing back into his chair with Lucius following and claiming his lips in languid kiss gently grinding their bodies together honestly not even caring if they have an audience, he needed his Lucius now!

Meanwhile…

Voldemort couldn't believe his eyes, Severus had always had a certain appeal to him before, but now with his mind complete and his improved body he would admit that Severus had looked sexy that last time he saw him. Right now though, Severus was delectable and he wanted to taste what under those sinful robe and clothes. He wanted Severus on his knees as looked at this fallen angel wrapped around his member. Shaking his thoughts away, Voldemort closed his mouth and coughed.

"Severus, you look stunning," Voldemort managed to get out before his mouth went back down the gutter as Severus smirked.

"Thank you my lord, Lucius truly did a wonderful job," Severus replied calmly on the inside though he was panting at seeing his lord so relaxed. His shirt sleeves unbutton and rolled up to his elbows the top button on his shirt was open revealing smooth skin. Severus wanted to lick the skin that was revealed.

"So..So what made you change your mind about your clothes?" Voldemort was curious since the Severus he knew never cared for his looks.

"Nothing much, I felt like a change since everyone else around me is changing," Severus answered with a shrug. There was no way was going to admit to his lord that he changed his clothes so the Dark Lord would pay attention to him and have amazing sex with him.

Voldemort was going to ask another question when a low moan flitted through the air bringing both their attention to the two horny love birds that were going at it quite feverishly, especially when Lucius's vest and shirt were thrown to the floor followed by Harry's shirt.

"Harry desist this behavior at once," Voldemort commanded when he heard a zipper, but he was ignored and he heard Harry moaned as his head fall backwards on to the top of the chair and Lucius continued kissing his neck with occasional bites here and there.

Voldemort sent a stinging hex only to have it reflected back to him which he side stepped.

"My lord, I do believe they are going to continue whether we are here or not," Severus stated staring at his best friends. He had admit that the two of them together was perfect, tan and black against ivory and blond. When Severus saw a tan hand slipping into the back of Lucius's slacks, he knew they need to vacate the premise other they will be getting an eye full.

Voldemort however was transfixed on how his little brother and his lover were moving together never letting up, only focused on each with such devotion and desire.

Severus however had enough and desperately needed out of there if he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his Lord and friends. Grabbing Voldemort's hand, he pulled him from his study to let the sex-driven mates continue their dance as Lucius's slack were kicked off.

"Oh Merlin love, I have missed you," Harry breathed when Lucius sank down on his length moaning at finally filling his love faintly noticing that they were finally alone.

"And I you," Lucius whispered huskily as he adjusted to having his Harry in him once more.

Rising up and sliding down once more eliciting moans from both them, Harry moved his hands to help Lucius ride his length, helping him to move faster on his shaft bringing them to a fast completion but neither cared.

They had been denied too long and had to settle for fast and hurried as they didn't know how long they would left uninterrupted. Lucius kept his love embedded deep within him savoring the feeling not knowing the next chance they would be able to. Harry was the same memorizing the feel and warmth that was his Lucius and heady musk that was only Lucius as well. Sliding his hands up and down Lucius's back feeling the silky ivory skin committing that too to memory. Placing soft kisses along Lucius neck and face as Lucius was laying on top of him relaxing.

"I have missed this," Lucius murmured relishing the fact that those strong arms were wrapped around him once more in an intimate embrace.

"I have as well. I've been craving this. Your warm pliant body close to mine," Harry whispered bringing Lucius up for a slowly and steady kiss that sent an already drowsy Lucius straight to sleep as Harry summoned his shirt and transfigured it in to a comforter and placed it over their cooling bodies.

By the time Voldemort became aware of his surroundings, mainly that he wasn't staring at his brother but walking with Severus, he became slightly disgruntled.

"What do you think you are doing Severus?" Voldemort hissed not bothering to release Severus's hand.

"I am giving my friends their long denied privacy and cuddling time," Severus answered leading them to the manor's gardens.

"My brother should not be participating in such scandalous acts," Voldemort said his eyes narrowing and his lips thin.

"My Lord, this is no longer the days where sex is for hooligans. If I remember right Harry and Lucius both have voracious sexual appetite and I am stunned that waited that long," Severus replied bluntly still holding Voldemort's hand as he lead him to a bench.

Sitting down Voldemort glanced over at Severus who seemed relaxed around him and was enjoying his company.

"Why are you stunned they waited this long?" Voldemort finally asked watching Severus lips as he answered.

"As weird as it will sound, but they have banned me from their rooms after 8 pm and I am not allowed to call or visit till 9 am. They also would disappear together for a twenty or thirty minutes before returning and everything was calm and peaceful," Severus answered truthfully.

"Why do you think they waited this long?" Voldemort asked taking advantage of the openness that Severus wasn't censoring.

"Out of respect for you," Severus said watching the clouds move across the sky before glancing at his Lord.

Voldemort was still staring at Severus but his brows were furrowed as if in deep thought.

"My Lord, if I may be as bold to ask?" Severus stated wishing he could run his hands through that thick mane of hair.

"Yes?"

"Why won't you let them have their nights and time alone? They are newly bonded," Severus questioned and Voldemort finally looked away to stare at his hands finally noticing Severus's hand in his own. Shock at how comfortable and normal it feels that he mindlessly began observing the Potion Master's long fingers and soft palm.

"He is my brother. His allegiance should be to me," Voldemort muttered throwing etiquette out the proverbial window.

"His allegiance is towards you, my Lord. Harry would never betray you. He chose to join you, he gave you his loyalty. I've known the true Harry for several years and he never once wanted to fight you. He always put on a show of course for the old goat until he was old enough to escape," Severus spoke softly.

"Why would he? I killed his parents," Voldemort asked tracing Severus's long life line.

Suppressing a shiver, Severus answered, "Because Dumbledore made several huge mistakes and never gave Harry a chance. At the end of each confrontation you always gave him a choice and you respected him."

"What do you think I should do?" Voldemort questioned feeling comfortable with Severus in asking, especially since he knew his brother so well, which he was still slightly jealous about, but there is something nice about being in the man's company, even if his mind wants to dream up fantasies about them in sexual acts.

"Honestly? Give them time to themselves. You will notice a difference in Harry when he isn't on a hair trigger. When his mind isn't lust filled he is actually intelligent," Severus advised fighting the temptation to curl his fingers around Voldemort's and snog the ever living day-lights out of him. Severus was amazed at talking to his Lord this way almost normally. _This wasn't good,_ Severus thought. He had been in lust with his Lord but after this talk he was falling for his Lord.

Voldemort was silent as he thought about Severus's suggestion. Honestly it was a good but slightly disturbing coming from the sour man that he thought he knew. Is this what Severus is like around his friends?

"My Lord?" Severus asked concerned.

Looking up he noticed Severus was closer and his heart stilled waiting for what he doesn't know.

Severus lost it then at the vulnerable look in his Lord's eyes and leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Voldemort's. Voldemort stilled but relaxed and took over the kiss when his mind caught up and blushing Voldemort broke away and left briskly never looking back once.

Severus was enjoying his Lord's kiss when he wasn't there anymore. Opening his eyes he saw his Lord escaping and Severus only smirked and thought, _Now that I have tasted him, he will be mine._

AN – Yay! Lucius and Harry finally got some! So what did you think?

Great big thank you's to all of my fantastic reviewers! Thank you: jayswing96, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Lu-the fallen angel, SuperCoolCow, Haunt of twilight, Mrs Watson-Holmes, bathtubs of liquor, Janelly Slytherin, WyrdSmith, RogueNya, Oharu chicken, Madame de Coeur, shebajay, namikaze natsumi-hime, Fire Dolphin, Rainbow2007, loretta537, and leobutler


	6. Chapter 6

Harry while relaxed and sleepily just couldn't fall asleep. He finally had his bonded in his arms sleeping after a quick shag. The feeling was exhilarating. He loved having Lucius in his arms, safe and protected. He loved that Lucius trusted him to sleep so relaxed and unguarded so unlike his public face. Smiling Harry ran his hand through the long silky hair, feeling the soft texture against his rough fingers. He loved how smooth and perfect Lucius was. Tightening his hold over his blond, Harry sighed happily. Now if he could have this more often than life would be perfect. Lucius makes him feel complete. He would do anything for his blond bonded. Maybe he should owl order two hundred roses for Lucius tomorrow or maybe he should get him something to hold and cuddle while he couldn't be there himself.

As he was silently musing to himself playing with Lucius's hair, Harry didn't notice when his older brother came into the room and walking silently over to him.

"Is he sleeping?" Voldemort asked quietly next to Harry. He wouldn't invade their bubble any more just to see for himself.

Startled, Harry relaxed once he saw it was his brother and answered softly and lovingly, "Yeah."

Harry tucked a strand of hair that had fallen forward behind Lucius ear followed by caressing Lucius's face softly with his knuckles.

Voldemort saw the love that Harry radiated for Lucius and felt only slightly ashamed, but in his defense they had been newly named and bound as brothers. He deserved time with his brother.

"I will let you have your nights. From 9 pm until 8 am will be yours and Lucius's time, unless there is an emergency," Voldemort stated and gave a half smile at the happiness and thankfulness that bubbled forth from his brother.

"Thank you I have truly missed my bonded. I need him so much, that sometimes it is painful," Harry confessed, once more caressing Lucius's cheek.

Voldemort on the other hand looked terrified that he had caused his brother more pain.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Voldemort asked worriedly.

"We both understood that the brother bond between you and me was new and that we needed to cement it first as well as giving you enough time to understand that we are bonded. We underestimated our true bond though and it finally had, had enough and the bond wouldn't let us be separated anymore hence the fast shag that you were nearly privy to if Severus hadn't dragged you out," Harry explained placing a gentle kiss upon Lucius's brow.

"Oh. I had thought you two were merely horny not that you actually needed it," Voldemort remarked. Severus was right though, his little brother was far more intelligent after this tryst.

Laughing lightly, Harry said, "We are horny but we need the contact, even more we need the skin on skin contact."

Voldemort let the conversation fall still for a moment before asking, "What did it feel like when you two first kissed?"

Harry looked Voldemort with surprise and answered, "It was wonderful, like my soul was complete. That I had found heaven and peace at long last."

Voldemort let Harry's answer linger in the air as he thought about the brief kiss Severus and himself shared. The feeling behind the kiss felt like contentment and right.

"Did either of you shy away from it afterwards?" Voldemort finally asked.

"No, I had been waiting patiently for Lucius thinking that he wasn't ready for that next step in our relationship, while Lucius had been thinking the same thing. So when we finally kiss, it broke all of our reservations and we ended up shagging that night," Harry smirked remembering that long night of teasing and exploring each other's bodies before Lucius gave into the need to be shagged.

Voldemort was pensive once more. He wasn't sure of his feeling for Severus. He certainly lusts after the man, but the open honesty that was bestowed upon by Severus had him questioning that maybe it wasn't purely lust. However Voldemort decided that until he could figure out these feelings, he would ignore and avoid Severus.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off Harry, that looks to be uncomfortable," Voldemort finally said his resolve harden. He needed to oversee some paperwork anyways.

"Thank you brother," Harry said with gratitude laced in his tone. So softly Harry whispered into Lucius's ear, "Angel I need you wrap your arms around neck and your legs around my waist."

Lucius not even waking moved to complied, Harry stood up and held his love close spelled the blanket to wrap around them and not fall down as they moved. However as Harry stood his member was dislodge from Lucius who whimpered at the loss.

"Shh, it'll be alright. Just give us a minute or so love," Harry coo'ed rubbing Lucius's back before looking at his brother saying, "See you tomorrow at 8 am. Be prepare, I know how we can get into the castle without being detected."

Voldemort smiled half-heartedly as he watched his only brother carry his love to floo. He assumed that they were heading to Lucius's manor. Well at least he had paperwork, with a flick of his wrist he opened the windows to let in fresh air and sat down to begin his work, forgetting that Severus was still in the manor.

As Harry laid Lucius down on their bed in the master bedroom in Malfoy Manor, Lucius woke up slightly and asked, "Harry?"

"Shh, it's ok, I'm just moving us to our bed love," Harry answered quietly stroking Lucius's hair as he slipped in beside his bonded.

"You don't have to leave?" Lucius questioned sleepily his eyes blinking open.

Harry loved this side of his angel. The sleepy-losing-all-reserve-and-being-adorable-side.

"No lovely, I can stay until tomorrow morning," Harry whispered nipping at Lucius's ear eliciting an excited shiver from his lover.

"Mmmm, why aren't you in me? I distinctly remember you being inside me when I went to sleep," Lucius remarked sounding more awake as he tilted his head offering more of neck and ear.

"Because when I had to carry you my love, I slipped out," Harry replied huskily kissing the exposed throat.

"I don't remember giving you permission," Lucius said haughtily and awake he rolled to his back pulling Harry between his legs.

"I beg you for forgiveness my master," Harry replied with a leer moving so that his length was just on the outside, poised and ready to enter Lucius.

"Forgiven if you rectify it," Lucius smirk, his eyes dancing with love and lust.

"With pleasure," Harry murmured as he pierced his love with a single thrust as he leaned forward to capture Lucius's cry of pleasure.

With the whole night ahead of them, Harry took it slow and steady, savoring the all encompassing warmth that was wrapped around him and the sexy sounds his bonded made throughout the love making. It was only when Lucius truly begged and pleaded for Harry to speed up and thrust harder did he comply swiftly and efficiently bringing them to the end and beyond into the bliss.

Harry knew better than to try and remove his self too early and just settled down on to his love's chest and listened to the fast pumping heartbeat slow down back to its original tempo.

"You'll still be here when I wake up?" Lucius questioned once more on the verge of sleep.

"Yes my angel, I will be. I love you Lucius," Harry answered shifting so he could kiss his bonded once more.

"Good. I love you too Harry," Lucius murmured after their kiss and drifted off to slumber with Harry quickly following him this time around.

AN – So what did you think? Did you like that Voldy relented and gave his brother his much need break? Next couple of chapters will be primarily Sev/Voldy with a little Harry/Luc. Let me know how you liked it!

Btw isn't a sleeply Lucius adorable and sexy?

Huge thank you's to all of my reviewers! You guys are sooo awesome! Thank you: hulagal13, shebajay, goodguy4u282008, Mika the Dark princess, shadewatcher, BengalDarknessTiger, Snape'sPurpleFanta, WyrdSmith, Haunt of twilight, Kit Of Light And Dark, Twiggy2400, Janelly Slytherin, Arieru-chan, Submissive Kitty, Rainbow2007, namikaze natsumi-hime, RogueNya, and leobutler


	7. Chapter 7

Voldemort was currently drinking his evening chamomile and honey tea trying to sooth his frayed nerves. You may be asking why? Especially since his number one enemy Harry Potter has became his brother and no longer a threat? Simple: Severus Snape. His Potion Master. It has been a long time since Voldemort felt true paranoia. Worried about Harry vanquishing was merely a worry not paranoia but Severus is bringing back in full force with constant stalking. At first Voldemort had merely dismissed the growing presence of Severus due to his brother and his brother's bonded, but that only explained the meals and tea time and occasional snacks. It didn't explain why he kept bumping into him in the hallways and library, especially since some of those hallways were for family. The Potion Master was always nearby and his traitorous brother and brother-in-law didn't find it odd at all! It was like they expected Severus to be there. They would begin conversations or ask his opinion! That's not even the worst part. The worst was the secret leers when Voldemort caught his eye and the subtle roaming glances when no one was looking or was preoccupied. Don't get him wrong, Voldemort was doing the same to that toned lithe body and the smooth silky voice that drove him insane with desire but he didn't go around stalking the Potion Master! Voldemort was so jumpy that he was actually taken to sneaking around his home. Peeking around the corners, glancing at mirrors, hell, he was even resorting to adapting muggle spyware to fit his needs! Muggle SpyWare! Of course he reconfigured it so that the hidden cameras that could be viewed from a small sphere. The camera and the sphere were linked to his magic and he was the only one that had access to it. Well those pairings anyway. They had discovered that they could connect five cameras to one sphere and only one sphere could be zeroed in on one magical signature. So Voldemort had five cameras at his use and his brother had five as well. Unfortunately he hadn't figured out how to add the voices yet…..Ok he lied, he had his brother do it, since Harry knew more about muggles and their inventions. He had used the excuse of having Severus plant it in the headquarters of the Order which took out 1 out of the 5 he had to spy on Severus. So what if he lied, but he had a good reason DAMNIT! Severus was freaking him out! And he was also the Dark Lord. He could get away with that stuff. It was practically mandatory for him! No judging!

Severus on the other hand was sitting in his favorite black leather chair eating a slice of Harry's delicious triple layered cake with cream cheese frosting and washing it down with a glass of ice cold milk. Oh yes his friend/brother/son/whatever he is made the most mouth-watering cakes. He did not envy Lucius who had free access to this vice. Severus feared in three months all of this cake will go straight to his middle. But, oh Merlin, it was worth it. Maybe the scrumptious desserts were the main reason his friends participated frenzy sex workouts. Thinking of sex, his little bunny, was too adorable and sexy. Maybe not bunny, he couldn't see Voldemort as a cute little bunny rabbit* if even one of Harry's movies suggested otherwise. His prey was more like a scared kitten that could grow into a vicious lion, hmmm maybe panther or cougar? No cougar was for women and his oh so luscious Lord was all man. Tall, dark wavy hair, beautiful ruby eyes with a hint of emerald in them and that strong body. Shivering slightly in lust Severus couldn't wait for that manhood to pound into him. A delightful tremor ran through his body just thinking of the different possibilities and positions and even location in which they could just release their pent of sexual frustration. As there was quite a bit built up on Severus's side from the long sexual day dreams as he stared the muscle flexing whether eating or writing, hell even turning a page in a book. Unfortunately his Lord was being a slippery snake, wiggling out of his grasp. Perhaps he should start adding in slight touches to help get the message across.

The next day, Voldemort peek into the dining room and saw his brother with his bonded sitting at the table and no Severus! Breathing a sigh of relief, Voldemort strode into the room and sat at the head of table greet his family with a relieved smile.

"Good Morning Harry, Lucius," Voldemort said grabbing some buttered toast and jam.

"Good Morning," they chorused together and for once they weren't have a sickening display of P.D.A. they were merely holding hands as they eat their breakfast.

"Since we have Dumbledore's demise all planned out, we just need a way to knock him off his pedestal," Voldemort mused out loud taking a bite of toast.

"Why don't we use the newspapers? And the rumor mill?" Harry suggested eyeing Lucius from his corner of his eye, "I mean if we get a few things out there it would quickly sink his fame."

Even though Severus had taken to stalking him, he was right about his brother's intelligence increasing.

"If you don't mind love, we could have Skeeter interview you about those horrid muggles," Lucius suggested rubbing his thumb across Harry's hand in a gesture of comfort. He knew that those vile disgusting muggles were the very reason most purebloods, hell most magical kind hates and why his Lord and his Bonded was campaigning against them.

"We could, as long as we omit some stuff. Or at least toning it down. I don't want most of my unsavory history out there. I already have enough fame, that I don't want pity on top of it," Harry huffed thinking of all of the pitying glances he would receive, if the Wizarding world learned of just how un-pampered their Savior was.

Voldemort was in agreement with Lucius but he could understand how his brother wouldn't want that, but maybe if he allowed the Skeeter woman to find out his past it would help counter act his brother's. He wouldn't mind the pitying looks as he would use it, and gain control of population. He could he twist to his advantage making Dumbles the monster. It has potential.

"I could talk with Hogwarts and find out the dirty secrets of Dumbledore and we could expose him like that as well without having to reveal too much of our own history," Harry offered hoping that he wouldn't have to expose himself. He had already exposed himself to two people, his bonded and his brother and Harry frankly thought that was two too many. He would have preferred them thinking that he had a mediocre childhood. Unfortunately magic in both cases decided that Harry should share, at least he learned about his bonded's childhood in farther greater depth and he the more thought about the patriarch of a certain red-headed family, the more his blood boiled!

"I like that idea Harry. Speaking of speaking with Hogwarts, have you finished that journal you were talking about?"Voldemort questioned. He was honestly curious as it would be beneficial to be able to speak with magic herself and see what she wants the Magical World to become.

"Almost, I can get a few words here and there, but for the most part to be really helpful, no. I've taken to carrying it around with me so that all of my extra magic soaks into the journal," Harry answered with a shrug pulling Lucius's hand up for a kiss.

"Excellent. Have you learned anything from your hidden cameras?" Voldemort mildly curious seeing as his brother had planted them in various crowded areas.

"Most people are just scared due to the fact that you have been quiet. Also now that I think about it, people seem to be questioning the Old Goats influence," Harry replied frowning, "We may not need too much information to bring him down."

"How do you know they are questioning his influence?" Voldemort asked bewildered

"I told you a few days ago after I spent more time tinkering with our cameras to included sound. But you have to cast the spell yourself," Harry explained slightly puzzled. He had explained to his brother before, but maybe he hadn't been clear.

"Oh! Right. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do some reading," Voldemort said excusing himself, he was almost out the door to hide his embarrassment for his blunder when he heard his brother say, "You know, you should try to let Severus in. He really does like you."

Voldemort paused when he heard that but continued on to his study. Sitting at his desk, Voldemort pondered what his brother said_. Should he let Severus in? Severus wasn't bad looking and has always been loyal to him. Plus he is already friends with his family and apparently Severus has Harry's and Lucius's approval. What could it hurt? But what if Severus just wants coitus? He doesn't want short term. Maybe if he spent some time with Severus, he could subtly find out Severus intentions. Is it worth it though? What if he fell in … you know with Severus? Sure he lusts for Severus, but what if the word 'L' happened? Could he do it? Could he be like his brother and brother-in-law? From what he knew of Severus, he knew Severus wasn't big in displays of affection. Would a subtle touch to the hand be enough until they were alone? Could Severus handle being ignored during meetings? _So many thoughts were running through Voldemort's mind that he finally stopped himself and decided that he would give Severus a chance. IF the smallest amount of affection in public could appease him, then Voldemort would definitely give the Potion Master a chance. Nodding his head once in affirmation, Voldemort focused on his book on the differences the effective way to cast a spell.

The next morning Voldemort made his way down to dining room for breakfast and spotted Severus in one of his new form fitting robes with his hair pulled back, talking to his family. Smirking, Voldemort began to implement his testing. As he walked by Severus's chair, he gently swiped his thumb along Severus back, so others couldn't see the action. He saw Severus freeze for a brief moment and would have been caught by his friends if they hadn't been making googly eyes at each other and feeding each other bits of fruit. Seriously watching them do that nearly every day was getting tiring, but if it keeps Harry focused as he researched and prepared what they were going to say to Skeeter then he will just have to put up with it. Thankfully though they were only lovely dovey when the privacy of their home, and hopefully not during Death Eater Meetings, thinking of which, they should have one here soon to introduce his brother.

With his smirk still present, Voldemort sat and began to eat his breakfast. For once, his breakfast was wonderful excluding Harry and Lucius who he was slowly becoming immune to. No dirty leering glances from Severus, no subtle innuendos, just nice subjects for discussion.

After breakfast, Voldemort noticed Severus following him, but he kept a respectable distance until he reached the library. Once in the library, Voldemort decided to once again test the waters. As he was pouring over the maps, planning certain raids he felt Severus shift closer. Raising his eyes, he carefully brushing a loose strand of hair from Severus's face and tucked behind his ear, Severus inhaled sharply slowly backed away until they were once again respecting each other's bubbles. Voldemort mentally grinned.

Later that afternoon when the four of them where going over the truths and facts that Harry and Lucius have found to use in the newspaper, Voldemort noticed that Severus kept staring at him, almost leering, so Voldemort winked and caused the Potion to turn pink but Severus avoided continuously staring at him.

That night in his study after his brother and his bonded made a quick escape to their manor, Voldemort reflected over the day. All in all, it was a good day. Severus was held back by the slight advances and Voldemort was actually able to concentrate on his work. If Severus continued to response well to the faint touches and looks, then he would talk to the man about a relationship.

Severus on the other hand was in heaven! Not only was he enjoying his second slice of Harry's cake but his sexy love interest was returning the flirting! Albeit it was subtle to the average eye, but to Severus it was like Voldemort had wrapped his arms around Severus or caressed him. Maybe he didn't need to up the ante, maybe if he backed off, his soon-to-be lover would gift him with more touches. That night Severus went to bed happy dreaming of those soft but firm hands all over his body.

AN – so what did you think? Was it acceptable?

*Anyone catch the movie reference?

MAJOR THANK YOU's to all of my reviewers! Thank you: lil night raven, Safuuru, FlyingShadow09 , cookyc, Janelly Slytherin, shebajay, shadewatcher, Rori Potter, goodguy4u282008, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Rainbow2007, Kit Of Light And Dark, DTDY, namikaze natsumi-hime, Mika the Dark princess, WyrdSmith, Arieru-chan, RogueNya, and leobutler


End file.
